Construction
by Randomness-sama
Summary: One, I repeat, ONE accidental meeting caused all this...AND I LOVE IT!


"Listen Wakana" My friend Kanako Hisano sighed, "I know that your not really into it but your almost sixteen! When are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"When I'm ready" I groaned.

"And when will that be?" Kanako's twin sister Mina asked.

"I don't know!" I whisper yelled, trying my best not to be noticed by the teacher, detention is the last thing I need.

"Besides, your not one to talk Kanako, I don't see any guys spending to much time with you" I added, that shut her up for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang I instantly stood up and walked out of the classroom with my books. Ignoring the teacher who was saying something about the end of the year clean out, which was exactly what it sounded like; at the end of the year each class is assigned to an area of the school to clean, it was the bane of every high school student's existence, and the worst part was, if you didn't go and there was no note from your parents, you would have to go through the entire first term the next year picking up rubbish.

"Thank Kami! _**(I had to put that in, it's a very common phrase coming from me)**_" I grinned, "the weekend has come!"

Seeing as how my Mother is working until six-thirty and my Father is on a business trip, I decided to go shopping, I needed to refill my chocolate stash anyway.

"So...heavy" I groaned over dramatically as I tried to find the position that makes holding five bags full of chocolate easy _**(I've tried it before, didn't work)**_.

Then I did the stupidest thing known to the human species; I crossed the road. With five heavy bags. Not noticing all the workmen. And fell down manhole _**(I felt so dirty typing that word, it makes me think gross perverted thoughts *shudders*)**_.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO OKAY!" Someone shouted. _'You two'? Someone else fell down? _I thought, trying to get a good look at the person next to me. Unfortunately it was too dark to actually see who it was, so I just waited for the workmen to help us out.

"I tried to warn you guys, but you were both too distracted to notice me" The workman who called down to us explained, I smiled and thanked him before realising that there was nothing in my hands.

"My chocolate!" I yelped in surprise, looking back down the hole.

"You mean this?" the workman said as he held up said bags.

"H-how did you-" I began to ask but the workman butted in.

"You dropped it right before you fell, it looked rather funny, like you did it on purpose" he chuckled. I thanked him again before leaving in the same direction as the other person that fell, I used that time to get a good look at him.

The first thing I noticed was his black anti-gravity hair that stuck out behind him, which -if I looked at it at the right angle- reminded me of a scythe.

The next thing I noticed was the fact that he wasn't wearing the normal jeans or T-shirt. Instead he was wearing the traditional Japanese stuff that people only wear on special occasions, and usually everyone would look weird. _This guy makes it look good _I blushed.

"Owwwwww! Heavy!" I groaned when I couldn't handle carrying the bags any more, so I sat down in the gutter.

"What's all that?" The man asked when he saw me grab a bag from beside me.

"Chocolate" I replied, pulling out a bar.

"Why would you need so much?" He questioned.

"Because my parents don't let me have anything with sugar in it" I answered.

"Why not?"

"Sugar has the same affects as alcohol to me, and I get 'drunk' very quickly" I explained, taking a huge bite out of my chocolate.

_She gets 'drunk' from chocolate? _I thought, _this'll be good. _

I watched as the girl scoffed down two whole pars of chocolate in less than three minutes and chuckled when she tried to reach for another but missed. I grabbed the bags and helped the 'drunken' girl stand up.

"ThANk YoooU, mR PrETtY!" the girl giggled.

"Mr Pretty?" I questioned.

"yUp" The girl hiccuped, "siNCe I DoooN'T kNOw YOOoU NaME, I CaLl YoUUUu mR PreTTy! YooURRR PrETTy bYy ThE WAAAAAy!"

I chucked before asked "where do you live? I'll make sure you get home".

"Oh! ThAT PlaACEEEE, It'SSS THAat HoUSE WiTH ThAAT tREE, AaAAAnNd The StREEET RyMeSS WiiiiTH MYYYY Name" The girl replied vaguely.

"And what would your name be?" I asked.

"WaAKaNNnaaaA" The gi-Wakana replied.

"Okay, is your house near by?" I asked, trying to get a better idea of the area.

"I ThinnNk Sooooo" Wakana answered.

"Okay" I nodded, walking in a random direction.

"NoooT ThaaAT Waaay!" Wakana yelled, pointing in the opposite direction, I turned and followed her directions while she told me about her parents, apparently her father was away for the rest of the month while her mother didn't get home until six-thirty.

Eventually we reached a street called Bakana Street. _Is that even a word? _I asked myself, but instead of answering, I shook my head and walked down the street, which, apparently, was packed with mansions.

"ThEEreeeeeeee IT iiiS!" Wakana shouted, pointing to one mansion, it was the only mansion on the street with a large tree in the front yard. _Sakura_, I thought, recognising the pink flower covered tree.

"HeYYY! I CAn SeeE mYY RooM FroM HerE!" Wakana shouted, pointing at the only window that had a Sakura branch near it, in fact, the Sakura branch was pressing against the window glass.

I jumped into the Sakura tree and tried to opened the window, luckily, it was unlocked. I jumped into the room and gave Wakana a bottle of water.

"Drink that, it'll sober you up" I said, Wakana nodded.

I took my time looking around Wakana's room while said person drank the water. It was rather simple, a king sized double bed near the window, a bathroom to the left, walk-in-wardrobe to the right, and the bedroom door strait ahead.

I stayed with Wakana until it was six o'clock and she had calmed down from the chocolate before deciding to leave, just in case her mother got home early.

I watched as the man jumped out the window and stood on the branch.

Just when he was about to jump down I shouted "wait!"

The man stopped and turned to me, "what's your name?" I asked.

"Rihan" The man, Rihan, grinned before jumping down. One thought went through my head, and I'm sure it went though his too, _cheesy much?_


End file.
